I Never Belonged
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: A human girl living in Mirkwood should have never been allowed, but it happened anyway. She has been looked down on ever since she could remember, and always knew that she never belonged... but maybe a certain elf prince could change her mind. (One-shot.)


I never belonged. Not once. Not ever. I'm only here because my parents died when I was young, and an old elleth found and raised me. She is who I truly call mother. She raised me as though I was her own child and loved me just as much. I am not of Elvish heritage; I am human. That's why I have never belonged. Everybody knew I'm human, and thought lowly of me. Nobody dared to even think about becoming my friend. To make up for it I had mother teach me everything there was that an elf could learn. By the time I was 20 years of age I had learned and perfected everything there was to learn. From blindingly shooting an arrow and hitting the target perfectly to herbs and healing the sick and injured. I excelled in everything. Mother even said I was better than some of the older and wiser elves there were to exist. I was proud to say the least. On my 21st birthday she was killed by an orc while she was in the forest gathering fruit for my cake she was baking. All I had left of her were the things she taught me, and her riches that she left entitled to me. Now it's been two years, and I miss her so much.

I walk through the village; I notice the other elves staring at me with disgust. I am the only human in Mirkwood. With my burnet hair, grey eyes, and naturally tan skin, I don't blame them. I'm a freak compared to them. I tend to keep my head down as an attempt to avoid their stares. I make my way to the edge of town, and into the forest. I check to make sure I have my bow and arrows before I head any further. I have them, so I continue walking.

I make my way to a small clearing. I take off my bow and arrows, and place them on the ground next to me as I lay down in the green grass. It's a beautiful day. The sun is out, the birds are singing a calming little tune, and the sky is a nice rich blue with fluffy white clouds all around. I close my eyes, and sigh in relaxation. I stretch my arms out making my body into the shape of a 't'. I was relaxed and carefree at the moment for I was alone… that's until I heard I a twig snap somewhere to my left. I quickly grabbed my bow and knocked an arrow aiming at where I heard the noise come from. I was about to release the arrow, until I saw who it was that coming toward me. It was his royal highness himself… Prince Legolas.

"My lady I mean no danger to you, " he spoke hands up in a surrendering motion, seeing that I hadn't surrendered my aim upon seeing him. I roll my eyes. "What is it that has the Prince of Mirkwood out in the forest when I man of that status has no reason of being out here," I ask still having my bow drawn to shoot. I never liked any of the royal family, and how highly they thought they were. Then again almost all elves think of themselves higher than any other. "I could ask a lady as yourself the same? Will you please put down your bow before I have to unarm you myself," he said as a smirk formed on his oh-so gorgeous face. I scoff at the thought of him beating me in a fight. "Like you could unarm me, but none the less, you did say please and that's the nicest anyone has ever been to me even though it was a threat," I said as I lowered my bow, unknocked my arrow, and put everything in its proper place. "I do not understand," he said looking me up and down. I roll my eyes, "I don't expect you the Prince to understand nor do you even care." The prince face turned to one of confusion, "Why would I not care for one of my own kind?" I turn my back to him, and cross my arms. I dare not answer his question just yet.

He is the prince. He has no reason to spare me a glance let alone speak to me. Why is he speaking with me? I am little to nothing in the eyes of a common elf, and in the eyes of the prince I might as well be nothing. So why is it he is here still talking to me?

It's a few seconds of silence before Legolas broke it, "You are human, are you not?" I simply nod my head as if saying yes. "Then why is it you have Elvish clothing and weaponry? Who are you, "he ask taking a few steps closer toward me. His body was stiff as if he was worried I would hurt him in some way. I could, but I won't. I just roll my eyes at him, and lay back down in the grass. I look up at Legolas, and pat the spot next to me indicating for him to sit next to me. It takes a few moments, but he reluctantly sits next to me. I sit up, and sigh before speaking, "I'm surprised you don't already know who I am. I'm the talk of the town and how I do not belong here." Legolas laughed, "Well you are a human." I smacked him hard in the back of the head, "Just because you're a Prince doesn't mean I won't hit you for being an insensitive pig." He just stared at me in shock at my action and words. I shake my head and look toward at the ground. "Anyways," I started as I began to play with the grass in front of me, "My name is Merenwen Mithrandir." I look back at Legolas to see him with a confused look, "Such an Elvish name for a human girl as yourself." I glare at him before turning my attention back to the grass I was playing with. "Well if you must know, my parents died in a fire when I was a baby. I was the only one to survive. Eámanë Telrúnya found me inside the burnt house, and she took me in. She didn't know my original name, so she named me herself. She taught me everything she knew and two years ago she was killed by an orc on my birthday. Actually I think the place she was killed is just a little ways away from here."

I look back up at Legolas and see a look of sorrow cross over his features, "My apologies for your loss. I had no idea." I give a subtle small laugh and look off into the distance, "It's alright, you didn't know. My birth parents I didn't know, so it doesn't pain me to think about them like it does with Eámane." I could feel Legolas brush his thumb across my cheek. I turn my head to look at him, and I open my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Again my apologies, but it pains me to see a beautiful woman shed a tear." I didn't even notice a tear had escaped, and I could feel my face heating up at the mention of beautiful. I shake my head at this looking back down at the grass in front of me, "You should bite your tonged before speaking that, which is untrue." He took his hand and tilted my face up towards him, "What I say is anything, but untrue. You're beauty shines brighter than the brightest star in the night sky."

At this moment I do not know what else to say, but to ask, "Why?" Legolas face turned into one of confusion again, "I do not know what you are asking?" I sigh looking a way once more, "Why is it that the Prince of Mirkwood is saying words of sweet bliss and kindness to me; a human, the one who doesn't belong?" The prince's face turned into a mixture of emotions I could not read. "The answer to your question I myself do not know or understand. Now I must leave, but I wish to continue this. Tonight there will be a ball with a grand feast. I wish for you to come." He stands up, brushing himself off, and then offered a hand to help me up. I accept his hand, and he lifts me up quite easily. So easily that I stumble into him, and he catches me helping me regain my balance, and once again I can feel the heat returning to my face only this time because of our close proximity. "Merewen," he said in a hushed tone. I take a few steps back regaining my posture, "About tonight, I do not believe I can attend." I see his face grow sad, "I must ask why?" I look up at him, "Nobody will want a human, like myself, near them, and it's bad enough that most already have to deal with me on a daily basis." Legolas steps closer to me, "Now it is you who is speaking untrue words. You say nobody will want you there, but I will. So please. Come." The prince before me gently takes hold of my right hand with his left, and lifts it up to his lips placing a sweet kiss on my knuckles. "Until we meet again, my lady." With that he left.


End file.
